


The Party Atmosphere (Podfic)

by auroreanrave



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dorks in Love, M/M, Party, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky are roped into a party by their respective BFFs and find that social awkwardness can be kind of attractive.</p><p>(The podfic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Party Atmosphere (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Party Atmosphere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538716) by [74days](https://archiveofourown.org/users/74days/pseuds/74days). 



> I've been in love with 74Days' Meet-Cute AU series, and so I had to do another podfic (I've already recorded 'Most Ardently' if you like this series and me reading them) thanks to my own desire and a couple of very sweet commenters. 'Party Atmosphere' was so much fun to read and so it became the next one (there will be more). As usual, there may be slight word hiccups, but nothing major. Blame my Northern accent.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did recording it!

Podfic of 'The Party Atmosphere' by 74Days

**Download** [MP3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/glxmq/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+auroreanrave%2B-%2BParty%2BAtmosphere%2B-%2B74Days.mp3) (17.59MBs)

 **Length** : 19:13


End file.
